Albus's friendship
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: HP/SW. In the midst of the first war, Albus finds an oasis on earth that he visits occasionally. While there he meets an intellectual equal, someone who has also had to make hard choices and develops a deep friendship... Luke Skywalker.  non-slash


_**AN-**_I have always been attracted by the idea of Albus and Luke friendship. This fic can be read as a strong friendship or a romance fic though I have written it with a strong friendship in mind. The fic starts a bit slow because I wanted to build up the basis of a strong friendship and because I think Albus as JKR said in an interview, doesn't open up fast.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. George Lucas and Lucasfilms LTD and their liecensees own star wars, J.K. Rowling own the rights to Harry Potter.

Albus apparated excitedly, thinking of the sweet flowing water, berries, and forests he had left behind last week. He had found this spot when he had known, in his heart of hearts, that he was spent. Half an hour in this little haven, corner of peace, had done wonders and he was excited to vanish there again.

Albus was disappointed to find to see a blonde man sitting there by the water, a smile on his face. Albus discreetly grabbed his wand.

"Don't mind me." The man said, smiling infectiously. "This is a wonderful spot."

Albus caught the man's eye. "Albus."

"Luke." The man responded.

Albus felt himself by subtly probed as he probed the man with his leglimency. He relaxed when he felt infectious light, even though he couldn't read the man's thoughts, that and his natural instincts about people put him to ease.

Similarly, it seemed like he had passed the other man's test. At least until he said. "Please, sit, you seem tired."

Albus chuckled and sat. "Don't worry. I know that one of the best parts of this place is the ability to sit and enjoy in silence." The young man said again.

True to his word, this man, Luke, sat in silence with Albus. He broke the silence half an hour later just to pass him a cake in silence.

Albus fell asleep and woke up to see the young man throwing some of his leftovers to the birds in the area and skip a few rocks silently. Albus chuckled. Watching this man was satisfactorily rejuvenating in itself. It wasn't that there were not enough young spry people in the order, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew took care of that. However, there was something about this young man.

Albus's pocketwatch started yelling at him. Albus sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Luke. I should be off."

Luke nodded, staring off at the water still mesmerized. Albus wished he could join him, but an order meeting awaited…. Albus apparated away, facing the water so he could see it as he left.

Next Friday, Albus sighed. This particular order meeting had been particularly bad. In the previous week, three order members had been killed and the meeting had just highlighted their absence. He had also had to convince three parents that Hogwarts was still safe during this war for their children. It pained him that this war had now spread to Hogwarts… to the children.

Albus apparated to his spot. He found the young man was there already again. This time Albus wasn't as upset as he had been the last time to see him.

When he sat down, by the water, the man turned to him. "Is everything alright?"

"It was a tough week." Albus said, simply. He had never been someone to share his problems, and definitely not to a stranger.

Luke smiled at him sympathetically. "I know what you mean. This was a tough one for me too. Hence I am here." Luke pointed to the water, which was coolly bubbling. "I came here for peace… and forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

Albus marveled as the young face began to look old as his face looked jaded. "I failed. I failed a young boy… I tried to save him from the dark… I really did."

Albus's heart went out to this man. It hit him that he may have met a kindred spirit here. However, Albus was still cautious. "I am sure you did your best." But right as he said it, he felt ill inside. That wasn't the right response. Not by a long short. "I know you did your best. We put ourselves out there and try and try but sometimes we still fail. We aren't omnipotent or omniscient. Not by a long shot"

"How would you know?" Luke asked, his voice hoarse.

"Been there. Done that." Albus said, done talking.

"My sister says I know you did your best. But she doesn't understand. She has never had to do that."

Albus smiled sympathetically. He reached into his robes and pulled out one of his favorite comfort foods. He gave Luke lemon drops. "Thanks." Luke said, smiling slightly. He got up and started skipping rocks. Albus laughed watching that. he hadn't skipped rocks since he was a first year at Hogwarts.

"I lost two this week and today I was at a meeting and their absence hit me in the face. Kept hitting me in the face." Albus finally rasped twenty minutes later. He wasn't sure what prompted it.

Perhaps it was this young man's innocence, his open honesty and his playfulness, but he opened up.

"That hurts." The man said, surprising Albus. He didn't try to diminish Albus's feelings or try to console him. Instead he just sympathized.

"Yeah." Albus said, closing up again.

Luke tossed Albus a stone. "This really helps. Try skipping stones for a bit. Concentrate on that."

Albus took a stone skeptically and tossed it. He laughed as it failed. Luke sat with him.

Fifteen minutes later. He looked up as if listening. "I gotta go. Keep skipping. Hope to see you here next week."

"Bye, Luke." Albus said concentrating on the stone.

However, it was two weeks before Albus could make it out again. He was disappointed, this time, to see that Luke wasn't there. He had grabbed some treacle tarts and puddings to share with his friend… yes, calling him his friend sounded right.

Luke came, twenty minutes later. Albus saw that he looked a bit disheveled. "Been a tough week." Luke said, simply.

Albus handed Luke a treacle tart. "Thanks." Luke said, downing it in one bite..

Albus handed Luke a stone next.

Luke tossed the stone and Albus watched him and the water. He lay down and watched clouds in the air.

"So what happened?"

"I found out that the student who left has joined the dark side again. I hoped he would leave, explore, find himself and come back… but he joined the dark side."

Albus felt his pain. He knew how hard that would feel. "So you are the head of an academy."

Luke nodded. "Jedi Academy."

Albus moved back shocked. The Jedi system in many ways was his model. The Jedi had managed to keep a system without speciesm and limiting favoritism in every way. However, at the same time he was trying to prevent what happened to the Jedi happening again… one of the Jedi students turning dark and killing off what he thought was all Jedi.

"The academy was destroyed."

Luke nodded, the sadness clear in his face. "It was destroyed before my time. My master trained me and I have been able to reconstitute the academy. We have gone through a few graduating classes now."

Albus leaned in. "I was a student of many Jedi teachings. I always was in awe of the equality."

"The force binds us all equally. There is no reason that I should honor the son of a king more, or especially a human or a male more than a non-human or female."

Albus laughed at the matter of fact way that Luke said that. "I wish that were as easy to do and teach as it is to say."

Luke nodded shortly. He smiled. "I sense that you have the potential to make it so. But concentrate now on that war that is plaguing you. Dividing your energy too much won't help. Just remember, if the dark side wins then equality will be even more of a dream."

Albus nodded, slightly unsatisfied.

Luke smiled slightly. "And you are Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus found that he and Luke made this retreats almost weekly. Though he enjoyed the nature and sceneries. He missed Luke when Luke didn't make it and he knew that Luke missed him the few times he had been called away on urgent order business. These retreats with Luke were a good distraction from his every day business and the depths of the war, which was turning uglier and uglier. At the same time, Luke was a good ear for battle strategies and plan.

He hoped Luke would come this week, he had discovered something terrible and needed someone else to hear him and talk with.

"I have advised a potential key to ending this war that I think he is in danger and that someone close to him is a traitor and as such he should go into hiding with his family."

Luke nodded, encouragingly. "And?"

Albus sighed, looking old, "I want to cast the fidelius charm, which will keep him and his family safe. But we need a secret keeper."

Luke nodded, and silently handed Albus a Alderaanian pastry. "And this man chose is best friend. After I told him that someone he trusts is a traitor!"

"He has hope Albus. The moment that he starts to doubt his friends… then maybe what you are fighting for itself is lost."

Albus shook his head. "You are so naïve sometimes, Luke."

"Not naïve. I have seen too much myself, Albus. Idealistic. Optimistic. But I don't think my optimism is wrong here."

"On a more positive note. Remember how we talked a few weeks ago about one of your students going dark? And you hoping he would return." Albus said, some tears dropping from below his half moon glasses. "One of mine approached me. He is the reason I even know about the prophecy that could end the war. Love. Love brought him back."

"Ah love. The anchor of the light side." Luke smiled. "Just know that unrequited love also brings bitterness especially towards the one who she loved."

Albus nodded, slightly. "Hopefully I will need nothing more from him as he recovers and comes back to the light."

Luke looked at him sharply. "Believe in his recovery. Believe in his redemption otherwise it will fail. He needs someone to believe in his innate goodness."

"It isn't his _innate _goodness I worry about…"

Luke chuckles, now seeing that Albus does believe it. "Listen, my sister wants to meet you too. And I daresay you could use a break."

Albus shook his head. this was lunacy! He needed to find a way to protect Longbottoms and Potters not to mention the rest of the wizarding world. He had to defeat Voldemort. He didn't have time to go for _dinners. _"Yes, you can make the time." Luke said, resolutely. "I have made this mistake too… Albus. Take a short break. You will come back sharp and rejuvanted."

Luke offered Albus his arm. "Lets go. My sister is expecting us."

Albus had a surreal feeling as he took Luke's arm. A few months ago who would have thought that he would have made a friend. Not only a friend, but a _best _friend, someone he trusted, leaned on and even devised battle strategies with. A friend he made during the war that he trusted would not apparate him into trouble.

The sensation was odd. Albus almost felt as though he was spinning in circles but in three-d so he was being lifted up and sideways as well. he was almost gasping when he came out.

Luke was smiling at him but before Luke could say anything two young bodies flung themselves at him. "Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke."

Luke chuckled and picked the two brown-haired children up. "Albus, this is my nephew Jacen, and my niece, Jaina. They are almost six. You will meet Anakin in two minutes, he is three."

"Hi." The girl, Jaina, said.

"Come in!" An assertive feminine voice said from inside. "My name is Leia, I am Luke's sister."

"A pleasure. Thank you for the dinner invitation."

"It is our pleasure. It is nice to finally meet the man Luke has been talking so much about." A man said coming forward. "Han."

Albus smiled. "It has been nice getting to know Luke."

Han chuckled. "Getting to know the kid?"

Albus laughed and marveled as Han locked Luke in a friendly headlock. Luke smiled and twisted. "Give it up shorty." Han challenged.

Luke leaned back and the two fell. "Okay, enough." Leia ordered as she noticed that the kids were staring fascinated.

"Truce." Han declared, panting. "Truce for dinner."

"We do have a guest so I would appreciate the two of you acting your age." Leia said. "No need to scare him off."

Albus sat next to Luke. But before anyone passed food around a third fellow ran over. "Lukie!"

Luke smiled, a large smile. "I was waiting until you showed up, Anakin."

"Ani, Jasa, Jaya, this is my friend Albus Dumbledore."

"Hi." Albus knew that some of the children described feeling like he had peered into their insides when he looked at them—probably a symptom of his leglimency—however Albus felt like he understood what the were talking about for the first time when the youngest, Anakin, looked at him before snuggling into Luke's arms.

"Anakin, come on. Let your Uncle eat." Leia insisted, when Anakin didn't move even when the dinner was served.

"Oh he is fine." Luke said, feeding Anakin a bite then eating one himself.

"So, Albus, what do you do?"

"I am the head of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Ah. No wonder you and the Kid get along so well. you both spend all your time with kiddies." Han drawled.

Albus laughed, drawn to this man as well. "Not to mention both of you head your respective orders and have the unpleasant task of heading and planning wars." Leia put in, her face grave.

Albus inclined his head. though he was having fun, his heart lightened by watching this obviously close family, he knew he had to get back. The longer he was away, the more people were dying.

"Listen." Leia said, her smile understanding. "We are enjoying having you over. Stay as long as you like, but Luke mentioned that you are fighting a war. I know that means you are busy and perhaps feeling…"

Albus was struck by the fact that this woman also seemed to understand the perils of war and the awful position he was in. "I should go."

Albus tried not to look at Luke. He hated being dependent but he didn't know how to get back. "I will take you." Luke said, getting up with Anakin in his arms.

He put Anakin in his bed. He hugged the now sleepy Jacen and Jaina. They both pouted, making Albus feel a bit guilty. "I will see you both for dinner maybe next week."

They sighed.

Luke hugged his sister and brother-in-law. "Thanks again." Albus said, sincerely to both of them.

"Take care of yourself." Han said, gruffly, having obviously taken to the man.

"Thanks." Albus said, smiling. The twinkle back in his eye.

Albus hummed as he went about his work that week. He did the best he could not to let the war get him down. He checked in on the Potters daily. It seemed that they were right in trusting Sirius.

However, later that night a shrill alarm jolted him from where he had started to nod a bit at his desk.

"No…" He said, his heart breaking.

First things first… he had to find the traitor. "Why Sirius? Why!" Albus said, his heart breaking.

He took a minute to look at the picture he had hidden, four unlikely friends… four people from different backgrounds who seemed to epitomize friendship overtaking everything… broken. Sirius had, after all, ended up being true to his Black roots….

Now he had to make sure that Sirius didn't escape. That Sirius wasn't able to blend in with the circle.

As he made to leave he swirled a potion in his room. Just to confirm what the wards had already told him. However, only two blasts greeted him. He frowned and went back to his cauldron.

"James." He said clearly, dropping the piece of James' hair he had collected at the last order meeting.

Albus sighed and mourned as it turned black. But that only made sense. James, the valiant and brave man, would have died before anyone else in his family did. If James had, by some miracle, been the Potter to survive, Sirius would already be dead and James in his office burning for revenge.

"Lily." Dumbledore said, dropping her hair. He mourned as that turned black. Lily was the truest of the Potters. She loved unconditionally and always stood up for those in need.

"So. It looks like Sibyl made a true prophecy after all…" Dumbledore said as he dropped a piece of baby Harry's hair into the cauldron.

Sure enough a white burst of smoke arose. Dumbledore sighed. This was good… but also bad.

A clear picture of what had likely happened emerged in Dumbledore's head. Conjectures that he would confirm… Lily or James had sacrificed themselves for Harry… likely Lily as James would have insisted on being the first one to fight… unless James had snuck out, like he was prone to do.

Albus paced some more. "But no. if he had snuck out he would have gone to see Sirius who would have known James wasn't at home.. so Lily sacrificed themselves for Harry."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said to himself, cursing himself for the delay.

"Expecto Patronum." He muttered to himself and cast the order communication spell.

As he waited for Hagrid, he kept an eye on his charms on Godric's Hollow. Under no circumstances, could Sirius be allowed to get Harry. Harry was the only hope for the future.

He also started to theorize what could have happened. He was pretty sure Voldemort hadn't died. Voldemort was too crafty and too scared of death to not have protected himself from this death.

Albus knew something up was up. He started thinking of things Voldemort could have done. The only thing that made sense was Horcruxes…

Before he could pursue this line of thought Hagrid arrived. "Hagrid, go get Harry Potter. Yes, James and Lily are dead." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid sniffed and let out a howl.

"Hagrid. Harry." Albus said, urgently. "Bring him to Hogwarts. Fast."

Albus then got to work. He was weary as he contemplated the child that Hagrid had watched and handed him when Albus had finally come back to his office after first capturing Sirius Black, giving the ministry evidence that Sirius had in fact been the secret keeper… and finally giving the Ministry evidence that Voldemort was gone for now. There was no other way to interpret the readings from all the complicated charms Albus had put around… and not to mention from the fact that Harry was still alive. If Voldemort wasn't gone then Harry would be gone. If Voldemort had felt mercy towards the little boy then he would have heeded Severus's pleas…

Albus would have to make sure that the boy was safe. Albus started planning for the boy's safety both physical and emotional….

"Mumma? Dada?" Harry said, breaking Albus's heart.

Before Albus could say anything further, Luke appeared. "I know. I felt it." Luke said.

Albus had never appreciated having a friend who had an even better sense and attunement then he did more then he did now. Luke was the one, the only person, he could lean on. Before Albus could say anything, Harry hiccupped. "There, there little guy." Luke said, taking Harry from Albus.

Albus watched Luke hold Harry and knew at once that Luke had more experience with toddlers and babies then Albus did. "I am going to put him to bed in the safest place I know." Luke said. "Besides, you are going to be busy for a bit. I will come later."

Albus watched, with some disquiet as Luke took Harry from his eyes. But Severus stormed into his office and Albus got busy with him. Another assurance for the safety of the future, and hopefully for Severus's soul… a promise that Severus would honor his love for Lily by protecting Harry.


End file.
